Fifty Shades Of Pure
by rosie.shishi
Summary: When Kate gets sick and Ana has to interview the illusive Christian Grey she has a flashback from a time that has been important to her for the last 6 years what does Christian Grey have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

"Ana! Ana! God damn it" Ana was woken from her reoccurring dream of her copper haired saviour by her best friend and roommate yelling from the bathroom in-between retching "Kate, what is it?" Ana called out finally opening her eyes to see her clock read 2 am, getting up she dragged herself across the hall to their bathroom "Kate its 2 am what the fuc.." peering into their bathroom She paused when she found her roommates pale face resting on the porcelain toilet seat. Suddenly alarmed at her friend's state, "Ana I think I have the flu" Kate sobbed, she went to the kitchen for water and Advil, putting the glass and Advil on Kate's bedside, she went to bring her friend back to bed. Once in bed Kate drifted back to sleep while Ana put a cold towel on her head, Ana headed back to bed.

Ana awoke to more retching and cursing, she got up and went to check on her friend, upon seeing her friend Kate looked up "Ana sorry I woke you" Ana walked in and stroked her friend's hair "it's fine Kavanagh, although I don't think you're going to be able to go do that interview today" Kate's head shot up when she realised she would miss out on interviewing the Christian Grey whom she had tried for months to get the interview with. Ana was in the kitchen making soup for her friend while Kate sat sulking on the sofa when an idea came to her "Anaaaa You know that we are best friends and would do ANYTHING for each other?" Ana's head popped out to find Kate's sly smile looking back at her "I suppose so Kate you're like a sister to me why?" Ana asked cautiously Kate's beaming smile back was a sure sign that she wanted something "Well I was thinking that since I can't go to this interview maybe you could go instead! It took me 6 months to get it and would take months more to reschedule and we would have been long graduated by then" Ana was not expecting her friend to ask that "Kate I can't! I'm not a reporter and I don't even know who this guy is, other than assuming the usual old business man and don't want to spend my afternoon with some old rich guy" Ana sighed she knew she would be going to do this interview Kate was not one to give up. Kate paused for a moment thinking of what could persuade her friend "Ana I need this please I will owe you can borrow a dress and my car and It will be over in no time, pleaseeeeee" Ana sighed and nodded "fine Kate, but you owe me BIG time, write up the questions and I'll go get dressed" Kate leapt up and hugged her friend "THANKYOU! THANKYOU!" for someone so sick she sure is moving a lot Ana thought as she went to Kate's room to find a dress.

Half an hour later Ana was dressed and ready to go "Kate so tell me who this guy is?" Kate thought for a second then decided to leave out the part where he's 27 and exceptionally good looking and replied with a grin "oh you know the usual old business type like you said" Ana looked at Kate and wondered the reason behind that grin, "well I best head out then, I'll be back sooners rather than later hopefully, I made you soup just warm it up when you want it byeee Kavanagh" "thanks again Ana I really do appreciate it" Kate mumbled as she hugged Ana, "I better get going don't want to keep Mr Grey waiting now do I bye Kate" Ana huffed before looking herself over in the mirror and walking out to Kate's car. "Looks like It's going to rain" Ana mumbled to herself as she drove.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ana pulled into Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. She looked up in awe at the large modern building admiring the architecture. She walked into the building and automatically felt out of place amongst all the blondes dotted around "Clearly the boss likes his blondes" Ana thought to herself suddenly feeling self-conscious she looked down at her deep blue sheath dress that she had thought looked good, she walked over to the blonde at the reception who didn't even look up when asking "what can I do for you?" Ana mumbled for a moment before clearing her throat "I'm here to see Mr Grey Anastasia Steele for Katherine Kavanagh" the woman looked up and smirked "go right up elevators to your right" Ana quietly thanked her and walked over, stepping into the large elevator she was quickly on the top floor stepping out into a huge reception she thought to herself this was a bit clinical and modern for an older man but thought nothing more as yet another blonde approached her "Please take a seat , Would you like a drink Miss Steele?" asked the woman with a warm smile "No thank you" Ana replied and wondered why all the women where blonde " Mr Grey will be ready to see you in a few minutes if you just wait here" and she walked off and sat back down.

Ana sat patiently until the huge double doors swung open "golf next week Grey? Maybe this time I won't beat you so badly" a African American man walked out laughing hardly paying any attention she was brought back to the present by the blonde "Mr Grey is ready now go on through" Ana rose and walked into his office and stumbled and landed on all fours when a hand reached down to help her up which she took and felt an electric current rush through her " Thank you I am so sorry" she heard a light chuckle and looked up and for a second she was 16 again back in Georgia on holiday after swimming out she was pulled under by a wave and had awoken on land to a blurry vision of copper hair with the sun directly behind him like a halo she reached out and touched him and then he was gone, she was pulled back from her memory by two grey eyes piercing hers "so Miss Steele shall we get this interview over with!.

Ana let out a gasp interview with him?! But he's barely in his mid-twenties and gorgeous she had to ask "Wait your Mr Grey?" he turned and looked at her with a smirk "I do believe I am why?" she was silent for a moment she could curse herself for asking such a question and answered honestly "you're so young I was expecting an old man in his fifties" to that she got a laugh to which he failed to hide with a cough "sorry to disappoint you but I am not in my fifties, haven't you done your research?" she felt herself blush of course she should of at least gotten some information then it hit her damn Kate Kavanagh she did this on purpose "sorry yes I should have this was a last minute change my roommate Kate umm Katherine Kavanagh was meant to interview you" at that she got a look she was sure was annoyance "what do you mean last minute? Miss Kavanagh had been on for months about interviewing me for your paper and now she sends her roommate?!" To that Ana didn't know how to respond "Sir she got the flu and asked me to do the interview for her" as she spoke he softened but quickly replied "could she not have sent a more qualified reporter from your newspaper to do the interview?" to that Ana was hurt and angered "I'm not on the newspaper, I am merely doing my friend and roommate a favour" with that she sat at the leather sofa he had motioned she sit at and got out the questions and tape recorder after fumbling around for a few minutes she got the thing to work.

"I think I should start the interview now if that's okay" he nodded and she began asking him questions that Kate had scribbled down and then added her own after becoming curious of this illusive man "so Mr Grey what do you do in your free time ?" he paused and thought for a moment "I don't have much free time I am a busy man but I see my family and have a range of hobbies" with this her interest was piqued "what hobbies do you enjoy Mr Grey?" "I like flying and sailing I have a helicopter and I soar whenever I get the chance" he grinned she was surprised at the man in front of her he was no longer the CEO he was a exited child talking about his hobbies for a moment she sat in awe of this man, then without thinking she read the next question "Are you gay Mr Grey?" Ana blushed and cursed to herself when she looked up she couldn't read the emotion playing across his face "no Miss Steele I am not gay" "Sorry I am just reading the questions written down" he shook his head and said " you aren't asking your own questions?!" Ana shook her head "no Miss Kavanagh gave me the questions she wanted to ask apart from the hobby question though that was me" at that he smiled before running his index finger along his lower lip at that Ana could feel her mouth go dry.

Standing and pacing the room "so Miss Steele what do you do in your free time? It is only fair I get to ask a few questions too" to that she simply said " reading Mr Grey I enjoy reading I am majoring in English Literature" suddenly a woman's voice can be heard from his desk "Mr Grey your next meeting is here" with that Ana rose and held out her hand "I guess I should be going thank you for the interview Mr Grey" he quickly went to his phone on his desk "Andrea cancel my next meeting" Ana went to protest but he spoke up "so what are your plans after graduation Anastasia?" her name just rolled off his tongue "I plan on moving to Seattle and getting an internship" with a wry smile "you should apply here we have an excellent internship program here" at that she was surprised what is he offering her a job now? "I should really get going I've used up enough of your time" at that he looked out the window at the heavy rain and back at her "how about a tour of GEH before you go?" Wait what! Think Steele think I can't be in the same room with him for much longer I may swoon "It's dangerous to drive in this weather" he added with a look of concern.

"I really should be getting back I have to study for finals" there we go Steele I knew I could come up with something "thank you for the interview Mr Grey" he ran his hands through his hair and Ana couldn't help but wish she could run her hands through his soft copper locks where was this coming from? No man had ever affected her so much before. He walked her into the reception and to the elevators "was a pleasure Anastasia" oh how her name sounded coming from him with that she got in the elevator and as the doors closed "goodbye Christian" she could curse herself how breathy she sounded as she said his name hoping he didn't notice she walked back to her car and drove away thinking of those piercing grey eyes and that familiar copper hair that had occupied her dreams for the last 6 years.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ana opened the door to her apartment she could see Kate lying on the sofa sleeping trying not to wake her she shut the door and went to her room collapsed on her bed and wondered could this be the person who saved her life however unlikely it may be, she felt something when they touched, she got up and changed into her pjs and went to have a cup of tea "Ana how long have you been back? I didn't hear you" Kate walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter "only half hour I didn't want to wake you, I should kill you though sending me into that interview completely unprepared also expecting some old man and there stood well quite the opposite" Kate sniggered "I'm sorry Ana I should of told you that Christian Grey was only 27 and almost god like" Ana huffed and thought almost? No he was a god, took her tea and sat on the sofa "It was awful Kate I literally fell into his office" at this Kate laughed aloud for a good few minutes "oh Ana always so clumsy, so what did you think of him?" Ana blushed upon remembering how uneasy he made her feel and how aroused she felt when he ran his finger along his plump lip "oh he was okay rather intimidating you know, focused and intense…young" Kate looked at Ana blush and her jaw fell "you like him! The great Christian Grey has managed to get to you" Kate had always said Ana must be missing a gene or something "FINALLY! Now you don't need to be an old virginal spinster" Ana blushed again and thought of ways to defuse the situation Bingo! "I have the recording here if you want to look it over I'm fairly sure it may still be on cant figure the bloody thing out" Kate smirked again at the chance to hear the entire conversation between them "oh lovely I'll take it into my room and have a look thank you again for doing it" and with that she was gone.

Ana was busy studying in her room when she heard Kate laugh then come out rather quickly "oh my god Ana he started asking you questions "Ana just shrugged "he asked to give you a tour you" Kate stopped chucking and looked at Ana " wait you said No! Why?" Kate was annoyed at her friends refusal "Ana he wanted to spend more time with you clearly there was enough sexual tension between you too" pausing only to laugh as Ana blushed at her comment "you should have gone with him!" Ana wondered if she should tell her friend what had been on her mind since seeing him "Kate" maybe it wasn't a good idea "never mind" Ana sighed "No Steele what is it I was only poking fun didn't mean to upset you" Ana smiled at her friends concern for her "I wasn't upset by that, it's just when I saw his I felt like I had seen him before" Kate looked on in confusion wanting to know more she pressed her on "you know I told you the time I was 16 on holiday and nearly drowned and was saved by a copper haired angel…well I feel like my angel might be Christian Grey its silly I know but he looked so familiar and the hair…" Kate smiled sadly at her friend she knew how sad it made her she didn't know who saved her and couldn't thank them "Steele that isn't silly it could have been him leave it to me to find out where Grey was 6 years ago then maybe you can thank your angel" Kate couldn't help but add "with mind blowing sex" Ana blushed and threw a pillow at her friends head and they burst out laughing, Kate got up said goodnight and each went to their own rooms, led down thinking of grey eyes and copper haired angels.

"ANNNNA!" Ana heard her mum scream her name but before she could do anything she was swept under the water and couldn't move next thing she remembers is muffled noises and opening her eyes to a blurry figure standing over her, copper haired and the sun shining behind like a halo she reached up to touch him "my copper haired angel" she whispered and instead of leaving he leaned in Ana could see his grey eyes as his lips brushed against hers.

Ana woke as her alarm buzzed saying it was time to get up and go to work she led there wondering about her dream and how it had always been the same up until last night, her angel had such stormy grey eyes and that almost kiss, she got up showered and dressed then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast "Kate you up? want me to make you pancakes?" Ana called to her roommate she heard bashing and banging and then the storm that was Kate walked in with a smile which Ana knew was a yes please she laughed and went on making it as they sat eating Kate turned to Ana "so I did some research and there is a mention of Grey going away with a friend to celebrate graduation but I can't find out where he went I'm sorry" Ana looked at her friend and wondered where she always manages to get so much information so quickly " Kate its fine we need to concentrate on finals we graduate in a few weeks" with that she got up and said goodbye and went to work.

She repeated the same things for the next week passed by, her dreams were gradually changing and it made her uneasy. Saturday morning came Ana lay in bed and wondered if she would ever know who pulled her from the water and why he just walked away she got up and showered and dressed for work then headed out, her days at claytons where almost over and she was going to miss them she was sat behind the till thinking how tonight would be fun she was having a night out with a few friends including Kate and Jose her shift was soon over. Ana hurried home to shower and dress, Jose came over with takeout so all three of them sat around reminiscing about the last 4 years and what the future holds.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough they were at the bar Ana far drunker then her usual when she was walking back from the bathroom when she was knocked on her ass by someone she looked up and was surprised when once again Christian Grey was helping her to her feet "we need to stop meeting like this Anastasia" slurring his words slightly he introduced her to his brother Elliott who at them with a sly smile, Ana offered them to join them at their table and the second Kate saw Elliott she was in love, she got up and took his hand and walked onto the dance floor Ana looked on in surprise looked at Christian who just shrugged "So what brings you here Christian?" feeling braver from the alcohol, he turned to her "I had business to attend to and I am handing out diplomas including yours I believe on Friday" he gave her a wry smile and she felt her insides melt "do you often attend to business while intoxicated?" she smirked and he was leaning in so close she could feel his breath on her lips when "Ana god have you seen Kate she's dancing her ass off with some hot hunk…ohh I see your also busy with a hunk" her friend winked Ana blushed "Effie this is Christian he's a umm" what is he a friend? An acquaintance? A guy she wanted to kiss badly definitely "I'm a friend I believe right Ana? And the hunk over there is my brother Elliott" Effie had not seen such hunks in her life "Any chance you have another brother Christian" winking at Christian he smirked "in fact I do a friend of mine is here right about now" and a tall, elegantly dressed man with Blonde curly hair and deep blue eyes walked over and shook hands with Christian "Christian it would appear the fates have been kind to you I see , are you going to introduce me to your friends" he said while eyeing up Ana "Benji this is Effie and Anastasia, girls Benji" Benji grabbed Effie's hand and made of for the dance floor.

Ana looked up at Christian "alone at last Ana" he gently brushed his fingers over her cheek pushing escaped tendrils behind her ear she gasped their eyes met and she felt herself moving closer to him when he suddenly looked pained and confused and sat up "I have an early meeting I had better go would you like me to take you home Ana?" Ana looked down at her knotted fingers he clearly didn't want to be kissed she suddenly got angry and looked up and with venom in her voice said " I don't want to go anywhere with you" she watched his face go from surprise to what seemed like hurt, he was the one that had led her on and then practically shown disgust at the idea of kissing her how could he be hurt she walked off to the bar so she didn't wouldn't show him how hurt she was, Ana watched as he walked out looking back at her with pain in his eyes before turning and leaving she felt a pang in her chest, she turned and ordered a shot of tequila if she was going to be out she might as well drown her pain at being rejected but also to forget the look in his eyes as he left, 8 shots later she could barely stand and felt an arm around her she looked up to find Benji holding onto her "Ana hun I think I best take you home you have had far too much to drink, Christian would never forgive me if you were hurt again" Ana looked up at him in surprise again? What did he mean but before she could ask she felt the darkness creep in and she was gone.

She woke the next morning with a pounding in her head she went to sit up but stopped when the room spun she led back down and wondered what happened last night, the last she remembered was ordering tequila she drifted back to sleep. Walking into the living room she was surprised to see a new face "Elliott right?" he looked up at her with a beaming smile and nodded she walked into the kitchen and was followed by Kate "oh my god Ana I am in love he is amazing he wants to take us to lunch with Christian and their friend" Ana saddened at the sound of his name which Kate did not miss "Ana what happened with Christian? And I don't wanna be fobbed of did he do something?" Ana shook her head and went to leave not feeling up for the Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition but Kate grabbed her arm and yanked her back "ANA! What did he do to you?" surprised at her tone she quickly responded the only thing she could "he fucking rejected me" she slumped to the floor tears streaming down her face since when did men make her cry she wondered, Kate looked down at her friend mouth open in surprise never had she seen this openness about a guy from Ana she sank down next to her and pulled her in with one arm "What do you mean he rejected you?" Ana shook her head she didn't want to tell her friend "I am so stupid crying I never cry especially over a guy" Kate didn't know what to say to stop her friend from hurting, Ana decided to change subjects "Kate what happened last night? my head hurts and I don't even know how I got home" Kate laughed "Oh Ana you passed out and hit your head as you went, Benji picked you up and took you home" Ana shook her head not remembering anything after the second shot, Kate was determined to take Ana's mind of Christian "Ana how about I send Elliott to get ice cream and we can watch a movie just the 3 of us" Ana loved sitting with Kate pigging out and watching all sorts of films so she sighed picked herself up and nodded "I'm gonna go to my room and shower be back on 10" and she walked away faintly hearing Elliot "Is she okay? What happened?" before Kate sent him off. She sat on her bed brushing her hair when she touched her cheek remembering Christian's touch she felt her insides turn as she thought of him, his lips and those eyes that burned into hers. She walked into her living room and sat down on the chair and spent the next few hours watching films. She felt herself grow tired so she excused herself and went to bed once again thinking of her angel and those grey eyes.

The day of graduation had finally come and Ana didn't know whether to dread the next few hours or not the past week she had texts and calls from Christian wanting to talk or go for dinner she couldn't face him though what was the point but today she had to she was dressed and ready waiting on her parents arrival. Ana held her mum close as she teared up telling her only daughter how proud she was of her "oh my baby girl is growing up" even her usually taciturn dad was welling up they soon set of to her graduation. Ana sat with her eyes looking down at her knotted fingers throughout the ceremony but she could feel his eyes staring at her but she had to resist, that is until her name is called and she looks up at him as he hands her the diploma she gave him a shy smile and he whispered in her ear "I've missed that smile" she gasped and felt her heart quicken she quickly moved on and went over to Kate not sure whether to be angry annoyed or gleeful Kate could sense something was up "Ana what's wrong? What did he whisper to you just then?" Ana just shook her head not knowing what to make of his admission "he said he missed my smile what am I meant to think of that Kate?" Kate put her arm around her friend "the only thing you can he's got it as badly as you do Ana" Ana struggled to believe her friend she hadn't seen the look on his face that night she shrugged "I can't wait to see Ethan again it's been so long" with that she went and sat down with the other graduates and waited till she could go and find her parents.

Ana was looking forward to seeing Kate's parents and brother when it was over arm in arm with Kate they walked over to where their families were already talking, Kate's brother Ethan noticed them first and swooped down and hugged them both "Ana looking good my sweet" he winked at her and put his arm around her it was one of those relationships they both had this connection but neither could act on it so they remained friends with a hint of more there had been several times in the last 4 years that they told the other how they felt but it just never really worked between them, they walked back to their cars and hand in hand with Ethan they all went to dinner together.


	5. Not a chapter

Hey guys I wanted to drag out their meeting since in the original they moved a bit too soon the first few chapters might be "lacking substance" for you but keep reading because there's some lemons and some loving coming! just be patient I wanted to develop the story's characters and their lives before they get too serious. let me know what you think!

thanks :D


	6. Chapter 5

After dinner Ana headed back to hers and Kate's with her parents and she decided she was going to have a talk with her parents about what occurred 6 years ago before they headed home, she sat down with her parents and for the first time ever would let them know of her dreams and how it was affecting her "oh baby girl sweetie we just don't know who he was all I remember was he was young 20-22 maybe copper hair as you said and he was with a friend I think, I was more concerned about you Ana" her mother was right, her father cleared his throat and contemplated what he was going to say " you touched him Annie and it was like I don't even know the look in his eyes wasn't pain but sadness he was surprised then he just walked away my girl" Ana sighed her father always was observant I guess ex-military would do that to a guy she hugged her parents and they left.

Packing up the last of their stuff was hard work but it had been made easier when Ethan and Elliott offered to help pack up the van tomorrow. After a long few days of packing Ana said goodnight and slipped into bed wondering why since graduation had Christian just stopped trying to contact her, she still felt that dull ache in her chest and she wondered if it would ever fade away, they were moving to their new apartment the next day so she needed sleep she wondered how things were going to change now they would be in Seattle and she drifted off. Ana woke with a jolt as for the first time her dream was not of her angel walking away but someone grabbing him and pulling him, she walked into the living room and found Ethan and Kate chatting, Kate left to dress ready for Elliot, soon he showed up and helped the girls load up the moving van and soon enough they were at their new apartment unpacking when the doorbell rang Elliot rose and answered and walked back with a look of shock and a bottle of champagne "Ana for you" he handed her a card and on it read "Anastasia, Kate Good luck in your new home and new City your new friend Christian" Ana felt the tears come she sighed and walked to her room, soon there was a knock she expected Kate to come in but it was Elliott " hey Ana you ok? I don't know what's going on with you and my brother but I know he likes you he was pretty torn up when you wouldn't return his calls" Ana looked up at Elliott she didn't even know what to say he hugged her and left.

The next few days passed by quickly Ana had interviewed for a few publishing houses and was waiting to hear back, she was sat on her bed reading when she heard her name being called "ANAAA" she looked up and walked out and Ethan was there "I thought you were still in New Mexico Ethan" his smile beamed and he picked her up and twirled her round "how could I stay away from you for more than a few days Steele" she elbowed him playfully. Just as she was about to prepare for dinner she heard her phone going off she ran to answer it " Hello Ana Steele this is Elizabeth from SIP we would like to offer you the job" Ana punched the air "Hello Elizabeth thank you so much, when do you need me to start?" Ana could barely contain her grin "Monday morning 8 am sharp see you then Ana congratulations bye" Ana quickly rang Kate " KATEEEE I got the job I start Monday I am so exited" By this point Ana was practically jumping up and down in excitement " woooo well done Ana wanna go out tonight and celebrate? It is Friday night after all" Ana wasn't sure if she was in the mood but Kate isn't one to accept no for an answer "of course shall we say 8 we can go to this new bar down the road bring Elliott I'll come with Ethan see you later" what Ana wasn't planning on was Christian going or Mia their sister.

Ana arrived and was greeted and introduced to Mia who she thought was wonderful, she was sat next to Christian which from the looks of Kate and Elliott was purposely done, Ethan and Mia where up dancing rather closely Ana noticed Christian look over with anger she assumed it was because she was his little sister she did not expect what he said next "do you not care that their up their dancing like that at all?" she looked at him surprised at his tone with her "what do you mean their only dancing" he looked at her with such venom " they are practically dry humping in front of us in front of you…doesn't that bother you because it bothers me how he can think its okay to be such a jerk" she was confused she didn't understand why it mattered why they danced in front of her "Ethan can dance with who he wants Christian he isn't about to take your sister home with us so why are you getting so irritated" "WHAT?!" she jumped and looked at him "what the fuck was that? First you insult my friend calling him a jerk and now you're getting antsy over what? Pray tell" he looked like he was counting back from 10 Ana reached for her drink "How are you ok joking about your boyfriend bring someone home with you as if it would be ok and he is being a jerk ignoring you while off with Mia" Ana practically chocked on her drink did he just say boyfriend? "UMM excuse me? Ethan is not my boyfriend even if he was why do you care how he treats me?" she saw him visibly relax and before she knew it his lips were crushing against hers his hands placed in her hair and face she automatically reached and put her arms around his neck playing with his hair.

The kiss was filled with such desperation and passion his tongue was running along her bottom lip and he bit it just on the verge of painful she pulled back breathless "what the fuck was that Christian? First you reject me then assume Ethan's my boyfriend get angry with how he treats me then you kiss me?" he smirked at her "I saw you at graduation with him I thought….I thought you were together I was jealous and the other night was not rejection it was me realising your better off not knowing me" Ana could barely contain a grin it was all too much to take in but after a kiss like that and his admission she couldn't help it "me and Ethan are nothing but friends sure there once was a story but not anymore I am more interested in you" at that he smiled that panty dropping smile and pulled her into him and kissed her again with tenderness he pulled back and started nipping at her ear she couldn't stop herself moan she wanted nothing more than to take him back to her apartment but she was nervous too nervous to suggest it.

The night carried on Ana and Christian talked and kissed until Kate wanted to go home so they all got in a cab and went to their new apartment they were all slightly drunk and as they got in Ethan and Mia and Elliott and Kate quickly went to their bedrooms leaving Ana stood there with Christian "I should probably get going I'm glad you're not with Ethan" she didn't want him to go "stay" was all she could say "I don't know Ana" "could it hurt for us to stay up talking then fall asleep together? I want to id miss you otherwise" he shook his head and grinned "how can I say no to that eh" she looked at him suddenly feeling sad did he not want to say yes would he rather go? "you don't have to stay if you don't want to" she failed to hide her hurt he swept her up and carried her to her bed before dropping her on it "you look adorable when you pout, I do want to stay I just don't want to rush you or myself really" they stayed up talking until they fell asleep.

"NOOO" Ana woke with a jolt her dreams where never like that it felt so real it was like she had him all along then he was gone she took him and killed him "Ana what's the matter did you have a nightmare? Damn she forgot he was here she can't tell him of her dreams not all of it he would know then she was still wanting to know to see to feel with this angel who has been in her dreams "yeah just the usual dream but its gradually changing and she takes him and It hurts" shit she said too much "she took who?" she looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes how to explain that the he she spoke of isn't real "I don't know it's just a dream they aren't real people well not people I know it's just a reoccurring dream and its changing makes me feel like something bad is going to happen" "who is the he in your dreams Ana?" he couldn't possibly be jealous of a man in her dreams could he? "he's no one and I don't say that to make you feel better I don't know who he is other than my angel it's a long story and I'm not ready to tell you about it it's important to me" he pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her head "it's okay Ana while I am here you are safe" and she believed him.


	7. Chapter 6

Ana and Christian were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Kate walked out and her mouth fell open and wondered did her friend finally sleep with a guy, with a smirk she pulled Ana into the living room and whispered "Ana you have to tell me everything how was he? Was it good?" Ana knew her friend would think she had given in her v-card so she laughed "Kate we didn't have sex we stayed up talking then went to sleep given half the chance though I would of jumped his bones" they both burst out laughing and walked back into the kitchen to a puzzled Christian "I'm just going to get pancakes to go I plan on staying in bed all day long with Elliott" and with a wink she walked back to her room pancakes and syrup to go, Ana looked at a disgusted Christian and giggled "I wonder what they're going to do with the syrup" he looked up at her shook his head and pulled her in ticking her "It was bad enough Kate's visuals without you adding syrup to It".

They finished breakfast and went to her room, Ana was just checking her emails while Christian showered, when she looked up he was standing there with a towel around his waist and the water running down his chest and Ana could imagined kissing each and every part of him it was enough to soak her panties he was like a god "Adonis if we aren't going to have lots of hot sweaty sex you should refrain from coming out with nothing but a towel on because I won't be held responsible for what I do" with that she blushed she was feeling much too brave, Christian smirked then pulled the towel from his waist and proceeded to dry his hair Ana sat staring mouth open drawling at his naked body. After showering and dressing the two were led on Ana's bed staring at the ceiling "Elliott ohh yes harder baby yes oh god!" Ana turned to Christian with mock disgust then burst out laughing "maybe we should go out for a walk then get some lunch" Christian nodded his head vigorously.

Hand in hand they walked along and talked until they came across an Italian restaurant they went in ordered and sat in awkward silence Christian looked like he was trying to find the words to say something so Ana just waited "So did you and Ethan date?" Ana was not expecting him to ask her about Ethan "No we didn't date, I've known him as long as I've known Kate were close why?" Christian sighed "so what you used to fuck or something?" Ana was shocked and frankly pissed at his question and tone "excuse me? What business is it of yours? No we didn't ever fuck he's just a friend" Ana looked over at Christian and he smirked she was fuming "good I'm sorry I just had to ask it's been bothering me since last night you said there once was a story" Ana sighed she didn't really care to get into the past of her and Ethan but he had to know "well when we first met he asked me out a few times and I wasn't all that interested I was more interested in someone else and he knew the story and got angry said this guy wasn't ever going to be there like he was and we didn't talk for a while, when we did talk he said that he wanted us to be together and for a while I thought he was right that I'd never see this guy again so I agreed but he was still seeing other girls and I didn't care that he was so I said there was no point and we have been friends since" Ana sat and watched as Christian took all the information in "so you were together? Who is the other guy do you still want him?" Ana sat and wondered how to explain her angel to him she wasn't ready to so she went with the basics "if you can call it that, and I don't know it's complicated and I'm not ready to talk about it" Ana watched Christian stand up venom in his voice "I'm going clearly this guy means something to you and like Ethan I am not going to be a substitute goodbye" Ana watched as he placed bills on the table and walked out she felt her eyes tear up so paid and left.


	8. Chapter 7

Slamming the door Ana walked into the living room when Elliott and Kate turned to look at her she muttered "Hi" then went to her room not long after slumping on her bed there was a knock at her door "WHAT" Ana shouted and watched as Kate came in "Ana what the heck is the matter with you?" Ana looked up at her friend and the tears rolled down her cheek "he left me Kate in the middle of a fucking restaurant" Kate sat down next to Ana and tried to stay calm " what the fuck why? What happened? Ana maybe it's better to call it a day all you seem to do is cry" Ana wiped the tears from her eyes "because he thinks there's someone else he asked about Ethan and I told him and he asked if I wanted this other guy and I said I didn't know he got up and left said clearly this guy meant something and he wouldn't be my substitute"Kate shook her head her friend was stupid sometimes "Ana he likes you a lot and as far as he knows this other guy is someone you've slept with and shared moments he's jealous because you haven't explained the story I still don't know why you haven't because you seem so sure that its him just ask him" Ana thought about what it could mean she was scared if he was but was scared that he wasn't "I can't Kate I'm scared what if he isn't then I still don't know but if he is then I have to admit the fact I've obsessed over him I have saved myself for him he will think I am crazy he clearly doesn't remember me if its him" Kate knew her friend was right but she needed to move on and Christian was the guy for it "I'm going to see Elliott out he's got to go to work think about it Ana" Ana watched her friend walk out.

Ana knew she had to confront this but it was a part of her he was a part of her he saved her she was pulled back from her thoughts by Elliot and Kate shouting "Kate what do you expect he feels like she is only with him waiting for this guy to come back, fuck Kate I think he loves her he's never been so happy he needed to go I couldn't stop him" her mind was stuck on those words he needed to go? Go where? She heard the front door slam and Kate's footsteps coming up the hall "Ana Christians gone Elliott doesn't even know where or when he's back you should have told him" Ana buried her head in her pillows and cried till she fell asleep. Ana woke to her alarm Sunday radio played as she just led their staring at her ceiling she didn't feel like getting up she stayed in bed only getting up to see Kate.

Ana was walking to work exited for her first day she walked into SIP and walked to her small office and started her day only looking up when Elizabeth called in "Hi Ana how are you finding your first day? Sorry to say but you need to work late tonight hope that's ok" Ana sighed she was glad of the extra work to keep her busy "it's great, that's fine I don't have any plans" and she got back to work. The next two weeks flew by she had gone into auto pilot still no word from Christian and she was missing him she was eating dinner when she heard a knock at the door she opened to find Elliott shaking and he looked like he'd been crying "Elliott what's the matter come in Kate's not home from work yet" Elliott walked in and eloped Ana in a bear hug "Ana Christians boat was found at the bottom of the ocean" Ana gasped this was the last thing she expected to hear, Elliott continued "they said their almost no chance of finding him alive"...

* * *

**Stay tuned I appreciate all the reviews and follows so a huge THANKYOU! to you all :D shall try to update soon maybe even tonight if I have a review or two for encouragement :D thanks again**


	9. Chapter 8

Elliott slumped into the sofa, Ana felt sick she knew what he was saying she ran to the toilet and emptied her stomach , she walked back in and tried to calm down "what do you mean Elliott?" he looked at her and new tears were forming "he was on his boat he needed a few weeks away and the grace…." Elliott couldn't continue he was sobbing into Ana's shoulder finally he cleared his throat "they found the grace Ana it sunk and was at the bottom of the ocean somewhere in the fucking gulf of Alaska Ana their saying he's probably dead they can't find him".

Ana looked at the door as Kate walked in shocked at what she saw "What the hell El what's the matter?" Kate ran and put her arms around him and looked at Ana "Ana? What happened you both look like someone died" Ana sobbed at her friends comment "Christian he's missing at sea" Kate looked at her friend in disbelief "What how long for? He's been gone nearly 3 weeks" Elliott wiped his tears and sat up "they said his boat sank roughly about 8 days ago Christian and his friend Liam McConnell are both missing they think that the boat was sabotaged" Ana runs to the bathroom and sits there retching Kate comes in and hands her a bottle of water "Ana babe how you holding up? They might find him still" Ana wanted to believe her friend but the odds were stacked against him they walked back to the living room to a sleeping Elliott "Kate now I'll never know if he is the one" Ana sobbed on her friend till darkness claimed her.

The next two weeks passed in a blur Ana didn't want to think or feel because it hurt her too much thinking and the what if's just made it harder to accept, officials had called off the search and had declared them dead. Ana sat with Kate on her bed the only way Ana could sleep these days was with her friend she slowly drifted off.

It was dark and damp Ana was walking along a dark path and could hear someone calling her name it was muffled and she tried to follow, she felt someone reach for her she pulled back and fell into water she was drowning she didn't have to strength to stay afloat when she felt an arm pull her up and she opened her eyes and he was there "Christian?" he smiled at her he was dirty and his head was bleeding "I told you I'd always keep you safe, I'm not gone yet Ana you know that find me" And she saw a dark figure come up behind Christian and before she could stop her she dug her claws into him and pulled him back and they were gone.

"CHRISTIAN!" Ana woke and sat up Kate came running in "Ana what's wrong? Your soaked" Ana looked down at her sweaty pyjamas and she couldn't stop the tears "Kate he saved me I was drowning he said he was still here and he is I feel it she took him again" Kate looked at her friend she was taking his death badly "Ana what do you mean who took him? Ana they declared him lost at sea" Ana shook her head "No he's still here he asked me to find him, the woman she takes my angel she digs her claws in then he's gone and now its Christian" Kate didn't know what to do her friend was not making sense he was gone "Ana who is this woman? Do you want me to call your mum get her to come and stay?" Ana shook her head again she had to find him she knew he wasn't dead.


	10. Chapter 9

Ana needed to be sure of what she felt and she knew just who she needed to see. Ana went to her bathroom showered and dressed then called to Kate on her way out "I'm off out I'll see you later" Ana got in her old beetle and drove. Ana made her way into Escala lobby, she called up to the penthouse but got no reply just as she was going to leave a woman walked in to the lobby "excuse me do you know if a Mr Taylor is still living here?" The woman looked at Ana her eyebrow raised "I do know if he is dear but can I ask why you are asking for him?" Ana didn't know who the woman was but she had to talk to Taylor "I was a friend of Christians and I need to speak with Taylor about something" the woman gasped and dropped her bag Ana bent down and picked it up "I'm sorry it's just a shock, I miss Mr Grey and I've not had anyone come by other than his closest friends and family, follow me" Ana followed the woman into the elevator "I'm Gail I am… I was Mr Greys housekeeper" Ana watches the woman supress a sob he touched so many people's hearts "I'm Ana I met Christian a few months ago" Gail gasped again "your Ana oh it's so nice to finally put a face to the name it's just a shame it's under these circumstances" Ana was confused how did this woman know who she was "yes I wish things were different too" Ana looked down trying to stop her tears, Gail put her hand over Ana's "he spoke of you he was fond of you, I'd go as far as to say maybe even loved you" Ana couldn't hold back her sobs and Gail put an arm around Ana "I...I loved him".

The elevator doors opened, Gail led her into a huge room with floor to ceiling windows covering one wall with a view of Seattle "would you like some tea Ana" Ana nodded slightly and sat at the bar in the kitchen "Jason will be back soon" Ana looked at Gail and wondered who was Jason? Gail smiled and explained "Jason is Taylors first name" Ana could see the look in Gail's eyes as she said his name it was love "You and Taylor your together?" Gail looked a little shocked at Ana's comment "Yes how did you guess so quickly" Ana smiled faintly at Gail "you said his name and your eyes lit up like when you're in love" Gail giggled at that and they both turned to see the elevators open and Taylor step in he looked up and his mouth fell open but soon stepped forward and recovered himself.

"Miss Steele? What are you doing here?" Ana looked up and smiled "my names Ana and I wondered if I could speak to you about…Christian" at that Taylor looked down "what would you like to know Ana?" She motioned for him to join her "I don't know where to start" Ana paused for a moment "I don't think Christians dead, unless you can tell me 100% he is really dead, Like without a doubt?" Taylor looked at Ana with what she could only describe as pity "as far as anyone can say yes he is dead but a body was not found, why do you ask?" Ana didn't know whether to continue "Taylor I know what I am going to say sounds crazy but I'm perfectly sane, I had a dream and he said he wasn't gone he asked me to find him before she took him and I feel him I just need to be sure he's gone" Taylor looked up in alarm Ana thought to herself great he thinks I'm mad she was surprised when he asked "SHIT! I knew I missed something" did he believe her? She wasn't sure but she continued "A woman I don't know who but he saved me from drowning then told me he was still here and to find him then she came behind him and dragged him back and they were gone then I woke up" Taylor shook his head "I should of thought about it before I let them declare him" he got up and went to walk "what do you mean Taylor?" Taylor didn't look sure of himself when he answered "Elena Lincoln" behind her Gail gasped "who is that?" Ana could tell Taylor was debating whether to tell her "Christian put her in prison nearly 15 years ago and I didn't even check to see if she was out, fuck how could I of been so careless! I have to go and check".

Ana watched him disappear into a room, Ana turned back to Gail "Gail what did she do to go to prison?" Gail shook her head "I… I can't tell you it's not my place dear" Ana got up walked around and hugged a shaken up Gail "please Gail I need to know" Gail sucked in a breath "she tried to seduce him when he was 15 Ana, he told his parents and it turns out there were other boys a lot and she didn't just rape them she beat them she did horrible things she made them her subs for a BDSM relationship, even from prison she would contact Christian every year he got a letter saying she was closer to coming for him that she'd have him and he would regret saying no" Gail put her head in her hands "Oh Ana what if she got to him? She would of made him suffer she's an evil woman" Ana felt herself shaking she was scared for Christian for the man she loved just as she was sitting down with Gail in the living room Taylor walked in looking pale and shaking "She isn't in prison she was released over a month ago, the warden is blaming a mess up with paperwork she's still got 40 fucking years for what she's done and they just let her walk out" Gail was weeping against Ana but she couldn't she was in frozen in shock, Gail suddenly looked up "how? She had to of planned that Jason right? Bribed someone threatened them something" Taylor simply nodded he was pacing he didn't know what to do "We need to find him… find her she wouldn't let him just drown it had to be a cover up so she'd be in the clear" Taylor nodded "I know Gail but she can't be working alone and I have our men on it looking into her life inside".

* * *

**I thought I'd update again to show my appreciation since I got a good few review's hope you enjoy :D shall update tomorrow. If you haven't checked out my other story yet you should its Christians side of it all it will clue you in on things not shown from Ana's side :D will be updating that too tonight and tomorrow. Thanks again xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

Taylor sat down to comfort Gail, just as he put his arm around her his phone went off "Welch what do you have?" Taylor stood up and started pacing "A week before being released her ex Linc showed up to visit her" Taylor shook his head "that can't be good do we know where he is and what he's been up to?" "Negative, seems for the past few weeks he's been keeping a low profile but not before depositing a hefty sum into two guards and one prison official's bank accounts, coincidence? I think not" "SHIT! Look into any properties in either of their names and I mean any, got it?" "yeah T I got it I'll get back to you when I have what you need" "sooner rather than later get Barney on it too" "already on it T, bye"

Taylor sighed turned around and faced Ana and Gail "It's both Lincoln's, he has paid a hefty sum to a few guards and a prison worker, Welch is looking over anywhere he owns that could be used to keep Mr Grey and Liam" Thinking of what Christian could be going through churns Ana's stomach, she leaps up "toilet?" Taylor shows her to the closest bathroom and she empties her stomach and continues retching "Ana dear are you okay?" Ana turned to see Gail with a glass of water "I'm fine really, thanks" Ana took the water and finished it in 2 gulps, they walked back into the living room and Ana sat down.

Unable to bare the silence she started small talk "so how long have you worked for Mr Grey?" she needed to keep talking else she would overthink "about 5 years Taylor started not long after me was just after Mr Grey made his first Million, now look at how successful and famous he's become" Ana giggled, Gail looked at Ana in confusion "I didn't know who he was I went to interview him I expected some pompous old man, is he really that big in the business world?" Gail started to giggle too, she liked the fact that Ana wasn't fully aware of how rich and successful Mr Grey was "do you not know how much he is worth?" It had never occurred to Ana how much he had in his bank account and she didn't care either so she shook her head "I have no idea and I don't want to know, I don't care" Gail smiled at Ana, they looked up when they heard footsteps coming from the foyer "Gail lovely to see you shame bout old Grey but let's see if we can find him and this must be Ana?" Ana looked at the man as he walked over to them "Welch only if we were meeting under different circumstances and yes this darling girl is Ana" Gail smiled up at Welch "lovely to see you Gail nice to meet you Ana, better go check in with T" with that Welch walked away. Seeing Ana's confusion "that is Welch he's Mr Greys go to guy, if anyone can find him it's those two" Ana stood up and pulled out her phone Kate was ringing she didn't know If she wanted to talk "Kate I didn't realise it was so late I will be back soon I'll pick up a pizza on the way back ok" "Ana where the hell did you disappear? I was so worried" Ana looked down feeling guilty "I'm sorry Kate I needed to clear my head" "oh Ana babe I know it's hard I'll see you back home in a bit then" "okay bye Kate" Ana hung up and looked down at Gail "I have to go, if I give you my number will you let me know if you find out anything?" Gail nodded, Ana wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Gail "thank you for this Gail" Ana hugged Gail "it's no trouble dear I hope to see you soon".

Ana went to say goodbye to Taylor knocking on the door, Taylor opened the door "Taylor I have to go, I've given Gail my number If you find out anything even something small will you please call me?" Taylor nodded with a slight smile, Ana hugged him to which he was surprised Ana looked in at Welch "nice to meet you Welch, bye" with that she went to get pizza and a bottle of wine and headed home.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys to make it up to you I will add two more in a few hours since its midnight here. let me know what you think so far hope you all enjoyed it. I know my layout isn't the best but this is my first story I have changed it to make it easier to read. xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11

Ana walked into her apartment to find Kate bouncing on top of Elliott on the sofa stark naked, nearly dropping the pizza and wine in surprise "wow! Nice tits Kate. got pizza and wine I'll just go to the kitchen while you finish up" she laughed and went to the kitchen and got 3 glasses out, Kate walked in blush and all "Ana I am so sorry I wasn't expecting you back so soon, thought we had time" Ana looked at Kate with mock disgust, they burst out laughing and went back to Elliott, they sat watching film after film. Elliott stood, pulled a sleeping Kate into his arms "thanks for the pizza and wine Ana see you in the morning" and he carried Kate to her room. Ana was led in bed thinking of all that she had been told, wondering if there was hope he was still alive, she drifted of thinking of copper hair and grey eyes. Ana was tossing and turning calling out and screaming for her angel to hear her, as her reoccurring dream captured her once more.

Ana was woken by a soft knocking at her door "come in" Ana looked at her door as Elliott popped his head in "Ana are you ok I heard you screaming, Bad dream?" Ana let out a sigh and ushered Elliott to join her "you could say that, had the same dream for years and its gradually turning into a nightmare" Elliott looks at Ana hoping she would continue, Ana exhaled, since Christian couldn't answer her question she hoped maybe Elliott could "Elliott, Christian was 22 when he graduated, right? Where was he for the rest of May?" Elliott looked at her in confusion "He went to Europe with his Friend Benji for a month the day after he graduated, why?" Ana looked down at her knotted fingers in disappointment "Oh nothing just when I met Christian I had a flashback" Elliott looked at her bewildered "what do you mean flashback? Of your dream?" Ana shook her head "from when I was younger but that my friend is a story for another time" Elliott stands and kisses Ana's forehead "I'm going to head back to bed then, see you in the morning" Elliott smiled down at Ana before leaving. Ana sighed and collapsed on her bed and the tears fall as her emotions finally overtake her, she finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

Ana woke to loud voices coming from the living room, she quickly showered and dressed and walked out to join whom she assumed where Kate, Elliott and an unknown woman. All eyes were on Ana as she walked into the living room, Mia leaped off the sofa and headed for Ana "what are you guys doing here?" Mia pulled Ana in for a hug "me and Elliott thought it best to inform you of tomorrow in person" Ana looked from Mia to Elliott in confusion, Elliott rose and handed Ana the newspaper "turn to page 32, we...um I mean my family would like you to come" Ana took the newspaper and turned the page and read aloud "The once great Christian Grey who disappeared at sea over a month ago is to be laid to rest at an undisclosed location tomorrow on the Tuesday fifth July 2011 his family has asked for the media to respect their privacy in this difficult time".

Ana looked up wiping the lone tear from her eye "Ana come sit with me" Ana walked over to her friend and sat between her and Elliott, resting her head on Kate's shoulder "Elliott was just suggesting he come over tomorrow and we ride with him" Ana sat up and smiled at Elliott "thanks Elliott" Mia sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. The four of them talked about Christian for hours till they were interrupted by someone knocking on the front door, Kate went to check who was there "It's Ethan, what's he doing here?" Kate opened the door and leaped into her brothers arms "ETHAN! What are you doing here?" Ethan swung his sister round and planted a wet kiss on her cheek "I am only here for few days I'm on a break from Stanford and wanted to catch up with my two favourite ladies" Ethan put his arm around his sister then stopped in his tracks when he saw Mia a gesture Kate missed unlike Ana, she looked at him questioningly he just shrugged.

Ethan joined his sister on the sofa "so little brother how's University working for you?" Mia headed for the kitchen Ana followed suit, "what was that all about?" Mia just looked at her and shrugged "what was what?" Ana pulled Mia to face her "Mia the second he stepped in he froze when he saw you and your suddenly all quiet" Mia slumped down on a bar stool at the breakfast bar, placing her face in her hands "I don't know, we spent the night together, he isn't looking for anything serious and well neither was I but I really like him and he just wants a '_buddy_' so I told him to stick it elsewhere and he did" Mia let out a sob " If he'd rather have any old bicycle over a lady like you then let him have at it, I love him like a brother but he has gotten round and I don't see that changing, you deserve better than that" Mia sighed and got four glasses while Ana grabbed a chilled chardonnay and went joined the others in the living room. Elliott and Kate had long gone to bed and Ethan and Mia were on the balcony having a heated discussion.

Ana decided to rummage through her closet for an outfit for tomorrow, she could not help but wonder where Christian was and wondered if and when she'd see him again, she decided on a long hot bath she made her way down the hall to hear Mia and Ethan "not a chance in hell Ethan" Ana paused "Mia baby please I know we can make it work" Ana wasn't sure whether to leave them to argue "I am nobody's toy Ethan you can go fuc.." with that Ana made her escape into the bathroom, she started to fill the tub, the sweet aroma of rose and vanilla filled the air, Ana soon disappear into the hot water and foam, led back she briefly closed her eyes, relaxing in the soothing warmth. Walking back to her room Ana can hear someone snivelling in the living room, she sees Mia curled up on the sofa tears streaming down her face "Mia babe what's wrong?" Ana sat down next to her and stroked her hair gently, Mia wrapped her arms around Ana "I miss my brother" Ana just held her as she mourned "it's okay Mia…shhh" Mia pulled Ana down so they were lying together "His birthday was the worst, I didn't know what to do, my parents were zombies the whole day, Elliott has Kate my parents have each other who do I have?" Ana wiped away Mia's tears with her thumb "you have me Mia, always" they fell asleep cuddling into each other.

Kate and Ana were waiting in the lobby for Elliott, "so why did I wake to find you and Mia spooning this morning? I didn't know you swing that way" Ana giggled "Kate! She was just upset, she and Ethan argued and I guess it brought all her emotions out about Christian and today, she feels alone" just as Kate was going to speak she noticed a limo pull up, Elliott and an elder handsome gentleman walked towards them "Kate Ana this is my dad Carrick Grey, dad my girlfriend Kate and Ana her roommate" Carrick shook their hands "pleasure to meet you Mr Grey" Carrick held the door open and they all got into the limo, Mia and an older woman were sat together wiping tears "Kate, Ana this is my mom Grace Grey" Ana sat next to Mia and took her other hand "Pleasure to meet you Mrs Grey" Ana help out her hand and Grace pulled her into a hug "please call me Grace, lovely to meet you Anastasia" they all sat in silence till the car came to a stop. They were sat in the church listening to the priest, Ana was looking around to see if Taylor was there, she noticed him sat at the back with Gail, after the ceremony she excused herself and went to see Taylor "Miss Steele it's good to see you, within the next 24 hours we will have the information await my call" with that Taylor left Gail and Ana to talk. Everyone was gathered in the Grey family home in Bellevue, Ana was sat on the decking watching the sun set when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "I am so glad I got to meet you Ana, from what I saw of my Christian he was a lot happier from knowing you" Grace sat on the chaise next to Ana "I only wish I had more time, I never felt more at home then with him" Ana sighed she had been feeling the guilt of hiding what she knew from his family as the day progressed, Kate interrupted to say her and Elliott were leaving "I'll come with you its been a long day, was lovely to meet you Grace hope I see you soon" the three of them said their goodbyes and headed home. Ana was led in bed for hours thinking of how the day had gone from Mia breaking down to Christians grandmother drinking too much when she got the call "Ana its Welch, It's time. Alaska and Russia so pack some winter clothes, me and Taylor will pick you up in 30 minutes be ready" Ana was left flabbergasted "umm… Russia? Ok see you in a bit bye " Ana could hear Taylor giving instruction's on the other end "all will be explained when we meet bye" Ana was left holding her phone, she quickly packed enough for a week and wrote a quick note for Kate and headed out to the black SUV waiting for her.


	13. Chapter 12

Ana had been curled in a ball in the back of the SUV listening to Taylor and Welch talk for over 4 hours when her phone went off, she had a text from Kate "ANA where the fuck are you?! x- K" Ana she didn't want to lie to her friend "I needed to get away I'm fine and safe see you in a day or two love you Kate x- A" Ana sighed and put her phone away, Welch turned to check on Ana she smiled at him and closed her eyes. Ana was woken by Taylor lightly shaking her "Ana were staying at a hotel for the night we've been on the road for over 14 hours we need to rest up come on" Ana got out the car and followed Taylor into the hotel and into the elevator "Taylor where are we going exactly? You said on the phone that you were checking out a few places Elena's ex bought" the doors of the elevators opened and they walked out "first place is in Juneau, Alaska and theirs another in Russia" Taylor opened the door to their suite "right theirs 3 bedrooms, Ana why don't you go freshen up while me and Welch look over what we've discovered" Ana nodded and went to shower.

Taylor was sat on the sofa opposite Welch looking over a folder when Ana walked back in "so what do you know and what's the plan?" Taylor turned to face Ana "well there is a place in Juneau that Linc owns but that's roughly a 26 hour drive so we are stopping off here in Terrace overnight than driving to Juneau" Ana was left doing the geography "wait were going to Alaska?" Taylor nodded with a smirk "that's our first stops, then were meeting Stephen with the GEH private jet to head to Petersburg…Russia" Ana was gobsmacked "Russia? Why would they be in Russia?" Welch cleared his throat and looked at Ana "one of our guys Barney did a background check on Elena turns out her real name is Elena Rusnak she was born in Russia but came to America with her mother when she was 12, her mum married a rich American, she took her stepfathers last name before marrying Linc, but her mother left her a cabin in Levashovo so were headed their because it's the perfect hideout, it's in the middle of the woods far from cities and towns".

Ana was exhausted from the travel, she drifted off listening to Taylor and Welch talk amongst themselves. Ana woke with a kink in her neck, she was still on the couch, she rose whilst yawning, she sat up and noticed raised voices coming from the office, she called for room service and went to shower, 20 minutes later she was dressed, she came out to Welch sat with two men she didn't recognise, Welch stood up and walked over to Ana "Ana this is Barney, the tech guy and this is Sawyer he worked for Mr Grey as well" Ana looked at Welch who was now looking rather uncomfortable , she put her hands out to the men before realisation dawned on her "pleasure to meet you both" she looked back at Welch smirking and added "Sawyer I assume you're the unlucky guy who had to follow me around huh?" Ana looked on as Sawyer and Barney tried and failed to hide their smirks whilst Welch only cleared his throat and shifted on his feet, Ana thought for an ex-military man he sure wasn't acting it right now, the thought made her giggle, she turned and put her arm in Welch's "you made it easy for me Welch" she laughed and wondered out onto the balcony. Ana came back into the living room to find a lone Sawyer sat on the couch, she sat down opposite to him "so Sawyer do you have a first name?" Sawyer put the manila file he was looking over on the coffee table "the names Luke Ma'am" Ana felt herself blush he had the sexiest Australian accent, she found herself looking into his baby blue eyes he was very handsome with his dark curly hair and Ana could just about see a tribal tattoo on his arm, peeking out from his black t-shirt, after realising she had been staring, she blushed quickly finding something to say "the names Ana not ma'am I'm 21 not 51" just as he was going to reply Barney wondered in, he was tall and slim he had a Clark Kent look about him, nerdy but hot behind him were Taylor and Welch, "alright its 8am, we leave now and drive only stopping for gas and food ok?" Ana looked at Welch and nodded "where are we going now then?" they all grabbed their things and piled into the lift "first stop is Juneau Alaska, which will take at least 26 hours there we will meet Ryan and Prescott".

After checking out of the hotel Ana joined Taylor and sawyer while Welch and Barney drove behind in an identical black SUV, Sawyer was resting his head on the car door while Taylor drove, they had been driving for over 12 hours and had stopped a total of six times, Ana was trying to calm herself, she had finally given in to her mind and was thinking through everything that had happened in the last 48 hours, she knew that no matter what she needed to find Christian she hadn't known him long but there was something about him that called to her , he had an effect on her when no one else ever had, she was replaying her times with him from the late night texts and emails.

Ana was woken abruptly to thunder she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window the sky was dark and gloomy, the colour reminded her of Christians eyes, Sawyer was now driving while Taylor was looking over another manila file shaking his head "what's the matter T?" Ana led back down so not to disturb them "just thinking maybe bringing her was a bad idea,, Luke, we don't know what were in for or what we will find, I've seen what Elena is capable of, if she's had the boss for over a month he's going to be fucked up" Ana gasped, she wasn't expecting to overhear such a conversation, Sawyer turned to check Ana was sleeping before continuing "I've read her file, she's a twisted woman, killing two inmates but not before tying them up and beating and raping them, but since her ex David Lincoln hasn't got much in his file we have to assume he's as bad if not worse than her" Taylor prided himself on being taciturn it helped him succeed in the military, but the last few weeks he wasn't able to stop his emotions, for the last 5 years he had gone from having a boss who was full of anger and hate to a boss he cared for and could call a friend, losing Christian affected him more than he would allow himself to let on, Taylor leant against the door when he thought back to one of his first times he saw his boss being himself, Christian had been out at some charity event and Taylor watched as woman after woman propositioned him, he watched the fear and hurt in his eyes as he made his excuses to them, when he started working for 'The Christian Grey' he assumed he would have a bucket load of secrets, he was right the things he saw and heard took some getting used to.


	14. Chapter 13

The thunder and rain had been gradually getting worse over the last few hours, everyone was deep In their own thoughts, Sawyer pulled into a gas station while Taylor filled up and Ana and Barney went to wash up and get supplies, he was leaning on the side of the car, he had only worked for Grey for a year and that had only ever really been to watch his sister, when he started working for him he thought he was an arrogant asshole with major anger issues, it didn't take him long to see him as he knew Taylor and Gail did, he laughs to himself thinking that not even the respect and friendship he had with Grey was enough to stop him from sleeping with his sister. After driving for over 28 hours and stopping 11 times the car pulled up at an old stone cottage with white shutters, a man and woman in their mid-thirties were sitting on the stone wall awaiting their arrival. After everyone had unloaded the car and freshened up they all re-joined in the living room where Taylor introduced Ana to the couple "Ana this is Samantha Prescott and Casey Ryan" Ana shook hands with them "nice to meet you Miss Prescott, Mr Ryan". Ana sat with Barney while the others went to the office to discuss their next move, "so Barney what does your job entail?" Barney was sat at the wet bar nursing a whiskey "I'm the IT guy really, I make sure no one can hack into our servers and I sometimes end up being the hacker" Barney looks at Ana with a cheeky smirk and laughed "isn't that illegal though?" Ana shifted in her seat "technically yes but I only do it when it is really needed, times like this" Barney stood up and reached into his pocket for his phone "hey baby, yeah were in Juneau now, how are the kids? Uh huh good kiss them goodnight for me. Goodnight baby" Ana looked at Barney thinking to herself Barney didn't look the type to be married with children when she noticed the gold band on his left hand "you have children?" Barney returned to his seat opposite her "yeah twin girls, their 2" Ana looked at him in awe seeing the clear love he had for his children. It was a long night of thunder and pouring rain everyone had gone to bed other than Taylor, who was recalling the conversation in the study;

_Flashback _

_"We have new information on the boss, T" "what do you have for me" Ryan handed Taylor a manila file "Ella Romanov known to you as Ella Stewart" Ryan was interrupted by Taylors sudden inhale "WHAT?!" Ryan shrunk back into his seat "she is a Russian citizen who was in America under a false name, illegally, sir" by now Taylor had been pacing "how is it we are just finding this out? What else do you have?" "T, this was only found because we are looking into Elena Rusnak, turns out she used her old maiden name 6 times in just over a year, 2 years before being arrested, she would go back to her hometown and persuade young girls to go to America where she umm.." Taylor was becoming impatient "where she what?" "She would train them up and force them to become subs for her club Esclava" "how did she force them surely they could just leave?" "They were illegal immigrants, she used it to her advantage, holy fuck, do you think the boss knew T?" "If we have only just found out I don't fucking think he knew"_

Taylor shook his head of his thoughts and went to bed.

Everyone was seated in the kitchen dining table while Ana prepared breakfast "Miss Steele you really don't need to be cooking for us" Ana chuckled "uhmm, Taylor you really need to inform your people that I am not Miss Steele I am simply Ana, and Miss Prescott nonsense I love cooking and if I am to get you all to warm up to me and stop with all this Miss Steele and Ma'am crap I thought I'd do it through pancakes and waffles" everyone laughed "sorry Ana it's just we have protocol to follow, your practically our boss right now" Ana let out a loud belly laugh " I don't know who you're getting your information from but I am not close to being anyone's boss" "well you're his girlfriend, and we have all been informed what you say goes" Ana turned on her heal to stare at the table "WHAT By who? And I am his friend" Taylor stood and coughed "that would be me Ana" Taylor walked into the open plan kitchen "you may not know it yet, but you meant a lot more to the boss then you give credit for, even in those short weeks, you and you alone are the reason we are all here, you didn't give up and you had hope and dare I say love, I thought it only right you be showed the respect you deserved" Ana was left taken aback at Taylors words "but…but I am no one just his friend, I only knew him a matter of weeks, and the reason he is gone is…is cause of me" Ana felt the tears fall as she had voiced her innermost thought, something she had been thinking and feeling guilty for since she discovered he was missing, she crumpled to the floor sobbing "Ana, knowing him he would of disappeared anyway, he used this guy as an excuse for him to not see you, he's not the tough cold man he portrays, he was scared, he pushes everyone he loves and who love him away" Ana rested her head on Taylors shoulder as her tears stopped "for someone whose only an employee you know an awful lot about his mind, are you his therapist too?" Ana joked making Taylor chuckle "I may be an employee but after 5 years, I am like his shadow it hasn't been hard to see how he sees himself and how he is around his family" Taylor put a hand out to help Ana up which she took, she pulled him into a hug "your more than an employee Taylor, you're his friend, even if you and him don't see it, I do" "thank you, we need to go, the jet and Stephen are waiting on us".


End file.
